Crazier
by PotterWhoLock-In-The-Arena
Summary: Songfic based on 'Crazier' by Taylor Swift. Lily and James have always been opposites, and somehow it just...works. You know what they say, opposites attract.


**A/N: Hello, my lovelies! I'm back with another songfic! This is a pretty crap story, actually, I wrote it while I was bored…Please listen to 'Crazier' by Taylor Swift before or while reading this, since apparently we're not allowed to post song lyrics **

**Disclaimer: Okay. If I either owned Harry Potter or wrote Taylor Swift's songs, I'd be rich, yes? I would not be sitting in bed eating a bar of chocolate that was 70c in Aldi and desperately trying to write fanfiction. Anything you may recognise is not mine.**

~.~

Lily had never been one to be irrational. Everything she did was carefully organised and planned, and she could never see why anyone would want it any other way.

That is, until James Potter came along. He rarely thought ahead, and seemed to never have heard of the term 'look before you leap.'

James showed Lily how to open up, how to be carefree and love life. He showed her how he saw the world.

Lily showed James how to strategize, how to plan something wonderful and how to prepare. She showed him how she saw the world.

~.~

She was falling. Literally and emotionally, she was falling. Lily had known that cliff-hanging was a bad idea, but James had been so sure that it would be safe, and she had listened because, well….she was falling. In love.

With James.

She braced herself for the impact of her body hitting the ground, but it never came. When she opened her eyes, she realised she was on a broom. James had gotten his broom and flown down She looked up into his hazel eyes and for a moment she was speechless. He really did have gorgeous eyes.

Lily hated how she was starting to sound like a silly lovesick girl from a soppy teenage romance novel lately, going on about his eyes and how he made her feel and how much she liked him. It probably annoyed the hell out of her friends. But what could she do? James Potter made her crazier.

~.~

Lily looked up from her book to see the Marauders jumping off the dock into the Great , she wondered what it would be like to be so carefree and fun.

She quickly pushed the thought aside. She'd never be able to just throw caution to the wind, it wasn't in her nature.

'Alright there, Evans?' called James

She nodded.

'Fancy coming into the water then?'

Lily laughed and shook her head. 'I'm okay, thanks!' she called back, turning back to her book.

Suddenly, she felt her feet lift up from the ground, and her book fell out of her hands. James had lifted her up bridal style and was carrying her towards the water.

'James Potter, you put me down _right now_!'

He just laughed.

As he threw her into the water and jumped in after her, Lily started to think that maybe, just maybe, some unexpected, unplanned surprises weren't so bad after all.

~.~

He had taken her dancing. Despite the fact that she couldn't actually dance, he had taken her dancing.

She bit her lip as she stepped on his toe. Again. "Sorry!" she whispered

"It's okay," he said. "You're just nervous." She looked around the room at all the people. "Pretend no-one else is in the room. Just you and me. No need to be nervous. Just have fun."

She sighed and nodded as he spun her around. As he pulled her in, he lifted her off the ground and above his head. "Put me down!" she laughed. He smiled at her and put her down gently, then took her hand in his and pulled her close.

"See?" he said. "Easy!"

She laughed as he spun her around again

~.~

She was hiding behind a curtain in the Potter household.

"…..48…..49…..50! Here I come!"

She stifled a giggle as James walked right past her hiding spot. She pulled back a bit of the curtain and saw him looking behind the couch, under the coffee table and in the cabinet.

Eventually he gave up and went to leave the room. As he passed the window, Lily jumped out and gave him a quick kiss.

"Found you," he smiled.

"Maybe I didn't want to hide."

"Well then you obviously don't know how to play Hide and Seek"

"Shut up, Potter"

He grinned

~.~

Looking back on it, the changes James made to Lily were dramatic and sudden. The changes Lily made on James were subtle and on-going. They had been two polar opposites when they first met. Her, ever studious, hard-working and prepared. Him, loud, obnoxious and fun. It was a wonder they has ever seen past the obvious appearances.

But they did. Though they were opposites, they understood each other more than anyone could ever hope to imagine.

You know what they say. Opposites attract.


End file.
